you left me
by cagalli12
Summary: chappie 10 hopes you guys like it lemon wht will cagalli do with athrun drunk i her house
1. Chapter 1

**Chappie 1 Not loved**

"Cagalli!" said kiaska as he was driving her to the beach

"What is it kiaska?" said cagalli as she was looking out the window

"Are you going to be alright seeing him?" kiaska asked as he looked in his rear-view mirror

"Yes it would just be like old times." Said cagalli as she remembered

Flash-back

"I want some candy athrun!" said cagalli as she pulled him toward the candy shop

"Alright cagalli." Said athrun as he stood there

"But….but you have to buy me something." Cagalli said as she made her puppy eyes

"Why?" said athrun

"Because… of this." As she said that she went towards him and gave him a passionate kiss her tongue entered his mouth waiting for a respond and he did just that in the mist of that kiss he lifted her up in bridal style and carried her in the candy shop.

"Hehe" giggled cagalli

Athrun smiled it was rare to hear her giggles but he loved it

"I love you cagalli." Said Athrun as he dived in to seal a kiss

They had kiss for a long time they had to break kiss to gasp for some air

"I …. Love... you...Athrun." said caglli as she smiled

End flash-back

"Pick me up later when I call kiaska." Said caglli as she stepped out the car door

"Alright cagalli" kiaska said as he drove away

Cagalli sat down in the sand as she waited she thought what happen if her and Athrun were still together would she be happy? Would he be happy?

"I guess not cuz he left me for that cute red-head" cagalli thought

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder she got up turned to Athrun and hugged him

"Cagalli" said Athrun as he stroked her golden hair

Then he pulled the hug apart and said

"Cagalli. Meyrin and I are planning get married in the fall" said Athrun as he looked in her beautiful amber eyes

She turned away from his mystic emerald green eyes.

She tried to fight her tears back but they got the best of her and she broke down crying.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said concerned as he bent down to get her up

"Athrun get away from me" screamed cagalli as he put his hand on her shoulder

"cagalli please tell me what is the matter. Please cagalli "Athrun said as he tried to get closer to her

"no you don't Athrun you left me

I needed you

I loved you

I wanted you

And yet you still left me" cagalli said as she ran away from the pain she felt away from the world she could not handle away from Athrun the one she needs the most.


	2. i love him

Chappie 2

He was hurt by her words because they were true….

He couldn't believe all the hurt and pain he had caused for her

The only person who loved him the way she did she loved him like no other yet he still left and why in his mind he figured she would be happier with out him but... He was wrong it did the exact opposite

"Athrun" meyrin said as she walked down the beach to get to athrun

"Where's cagalli" said meyrin as she wrapped her arms around his

"I'm sure she would be happy to here the good news" she said it happily while cagalli felt the exact opposite

As meyrin did that athrun remembered what they did in their first date

Flash-back

"what … what are you doin" said cagalli as he wrapped his arm around her waist

"holding you closer to me why do you not like" aid athrun as he smirked at her

She blushed

" you know you look mighty cute when your cheeks turn red like that" said athrun as he pulled her closer

" jerk" cagalli said as she wrapped her arm around his

End-flash-back

"cagalli" athrun said aloud

A strike of pain hit meyrin face

"come on athrun let's go" said meyrin as she turned away from him

" I 'm sorry meyrin I just thought of something cagalli said" athrun said lying of course

Back to cagalli

_How could he do this? How could he not love me? I guess there is never a way to happy in my life._ Cagalli thought as she walked down to the ocean as she thought she walked deeper and deeper into the water with out knowing some one shouted to her

"MISS!"

Then everything disappeared at that moment


	3. Chapter 3

"MISS!"

Then everything disappeared at that moment

Then she took her last step and at that moment she saw nothing

Cagalli's pov

"Wow it feels really nice dead wait is it suppose to feel nice?" cagalli thought

End of pov

She opened her eyes

" were the hell am !" yelled cagalli

"I see you woke up miss?" someone said from behind the window curtains were it lead to the balcony

"cagalli is my name and hibiki is what you can call me" cagalli said as she was pouting

"well I have a feisty one in my hands" said shinn as he was smiling at her as also he was getting closer to her

"get away from me " screamed cagalli as she got out of bed and took a few steps away

"please I just want to help I'm sorry what I said earlier" said shinn as he took a few steps closer

" I don't need any of your help I can handle things on my own thank you very much " yelled cagalli as tears streamed down her eyes as she did that and had not noticed shinn gotten closer and held her

_Cagalli's thoughts _

_I feel so warm and safe I wish this was athrun holding me but it will never be that way because he found some else to love meyrin_

Cagalli punched him on his chest and said

" I don't need you I am in love with someone already so leave me alone" yelled cagalli

"well then why wasn't he there to help you through all you have been to and why did you try to kill yourself if you were really in love with him you would of stayed in this world with him" yelled shinn as he was still holding her tightly against his chest and fighting off the pain she was causing by hitting him on the chest

" h… he left me because he found some one better " cried

" why are you trying to help me?" cried cagalli as she held on to him

" I may not be able to change your past but at least I can help you now" shinn said as he was stroking her golden locks out of her face to see two amber eyes staring at him


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie 4

Cagalli woke up

" hey babe " said shinn as he was doin some paper work on the desk next to the bed" said shinn smiling

"Don't ever call me that again" Cagalli as she was walking towards him

"but you are my girlfriend right?" said shinn in a baby voice

"no " said Cagalli as she was opening the door

"what" said shinn as he went after her

"I am not that easy to get with" said Cagalli as she smiled

"no really" shinn said sarcastically as he said that Cagalli threw a shoe at his head

"bull's-eye hahaha" said Cagalli as she was laughing her ass off

" what are you doin " shinn said as he was trying to help her get up

"are you having a seizure?" said shinn worrily

"no I am laughing my ass off" said cagalli

"you are stupid" said shinn as he was getting ready run because of what cagalli can do to him for calling her stupid

"I'll give you to the count of 5 to run" said cagalli as she was getting ready to pounce on him

"1.. 2.. 5!" cagalli said as she jumped on top of him

Cagalli was on top of shinn then as they stared each other in their eyes:

_Cagalli pov_

_Should i?_

_Kiss him_

_Is it right?_

_Why do I feel this way?_

_Yes I can_

As they gotten closer to kiss shinn just lunged him self at her

_This feels soo good these sweet candy kisses_

_Will they take me away will he stay by my side will he hurt me_

As cagalli thought that it as if he read her mind

"cags" shinn said as he put his hand through her golden locks

"I will never hurt you I promise" said shinn as he looked at her with the most sincere eyes she has ever seen

"You promise shinn" said cagalli as she looked away

"Yes cags" said shinn as he turned her face to face him to look in his eyes

"Please don't say it just to say it" said cagalli as she looked at him as tears were forming in her eyes

" I say it I mean it cags I love you I will never hurt you" said shin as he gave her Eskimo kisses

( they have now been going out for 2 months now and so far shinn kept his promise)


	5. Chapter 5

Chappi5

Athrun

"athrun"

"honey"

Said meyrin as she was putting on makeup

"what is it " said athrun as he got out of bed

" today is our wedding party you should get ready" Said as she put on the mascara

" yes sweets" said athrun as he went in the shower

Flash-back

" I am about to go take a shower all right" said cagalli as she wrapped the towel around her self

" sweets can I take one wit you" said athrun as he spin cagalli around him as if they were dancing

"no " said cagalli fastly and bluntly

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy" athrun said like a small child

" because I shared the bed wit you and I think that is good enough" said cagalli as she was walking to the bathroom and turned her head and winked at him

As the water was running cagalli locked the door

_Cagalli_

_He would do anything to get in here_

_Ha-ha I locked the door_

Cagalli gets in the shower and starts to hums (surprisingly she hums in the shower)

" damn she locked the door she is playing hard to get" athrun said softy to him self as he was trying to open the door to the bathroom

" I guess I should bring out the secret key" said athrun as he went through his keys

Athrun went on his knees and yelled hallelujah

He went to unlock the door quietly

As cagalli was taking the shampoo out of her hair athrun took out his clothes and slide in the shower and wrapped his arms around cagalli and picked her up

"ahh jerk" said cagalli as she punched him on his back

"get out of this bathroom " screamed cagalli as she literay kicked his ass

Athrun held her against the shower walls and he gently went down to give her a passionate kiss and said

"Dirty grrrl need to be clean the right way and by the right person" said athrun as he pulled her closer to him

End flash back

Athrun

_Cagalli I miss you so much _

_How did I hurt you so much and thought I was only doing good for you?_

_I am sorry_

_I need you_

_You here wit me_

_I want you_

_To be one with me_

_I lov….. _

"athrun lets hurry to go and not be late to the wedding party" said meyrin as she went in the bathroom

"alright meyrin" athrun said as he dryed himself quickly and put on a dress shirt and dress pants and left with meyrin


	6. Chapter 6

Chappie6

"Yo chick" said shinn as he was getting dressed

"This chick got a name" said cagalli as she just put on a suit that had long pants to it and wore a dress shirt that was white

"babe we gotta to hurry to be on time for my brothers wedding party" said shinn as he walked over to cagalli and button up her shirt

"fine I'll hurry not for you but your bro" said cagalli as she put her hair in a bun

"lets go shinn" said cagalli as she walked past him and grabbed her BMW R1200RT bike keys and went out the door

"cagalli how come not the car keys" said shinn as he locked the door to the his house

"because we want to make the best entrance " said cagalli in a sarcastic tone of voice

"really?" shinn said surprised by her answer

"no dumbass I like my bike so I want to ride it you can drive the car ill meet you at the wedding party alright?" cagalli said as she put on her helmet

"Alright babe see ya later" said shinn as cagalli droved off lipping I love you

And shinn did the same

"Was up shinn " said athrun as shinn pulled up his car to the hotel

" Nothin bro just goin to a stupid wedding party" said shinn in a smart ass tone

"yo" athrun said as he gave his lil brother a noogy like old times

" so were is the girl I have been hearing so much about huh shinn" athrun said as he was lookin behind shinn expecting to see her

"she ain't here yet so you gonna have to wait bro" said shinn blushing

"athrun" meyrin said as she walked towards athrun and shinn

"yeah sweets" said athrun as shinn was eyeing him

"the party is going to start in 20 min" meyrin said happily

" what is the problem with you eyeing me like that in front of my wife to be" said athrun in a annoyed voice

" I thought you said that name was taken by some one a few years back bro is that the chick that you told me about?" said shinn curiously

" No we broke up shinn," said athrun in a angered tone of voice

"o sorry man for bringing that up" said shinn in a sympathetic voice

" What's her name shinn " athrun said trying to change the subject

"oh sorry can't tell you she won't let me until she gets here so you are going to have to wait until she does but let me tell you she isn't like any other girl you would met" shinn said smiling and turning into a tomato at the same time

" come on guys it is time for the introduction for the party" said meyrin as she popped out of nowhere saying that

" alright let's go shinn" athrun said as he was walking into the sliding doors

every one is the ballroom were the wedding party is being held at

" thank you all for coming to celebrate with us our wedding in 14 days" said meyrin as she held up her wine glass

_VROOOooooooOOooOOOOOoooooOOooOoOoOooOoOoOOooom_ _Click, clank swoosh bang _

Cagalli's pov

_Damn I just went right into the dude that parks my bike and made him fall on top of him I made a lot of noise I hope no one noticed_

Little did cagalli know everyone heard the noise she had made earlier

When she opened the door to the ballroom to get to the wedding party every one in the wedding party was staring at number one her

"Stop staring" cagalli yelled as she walked towards shinn

Then that was the one that gotten every one's attention especially the groom to be attention as soon as he heard that voice he turn as if his life depended on it and to see who the familiar voice came from was the one and only

"Cagalli" athrun said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug in front of every one in front of his wife to be…..

Dum da dum

Oh when you read the noise make it dramatic 

Thanx for the reviews

Hope you like


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

"Get off" said cagalli as she pushed athrun off and gotten next to shinn

"Athrun whats u-r problem "said shinn as he pulled cagalli closer to him

"Nothing man just hugging the girl that is…." Said athrun then a silence pause of to think what is he to say to people watching him hugging cagalli

"Oh sorry wrong person" said athrun as he hit his hand on his head

"Who did you think she was man" said shinn as he let go his grip on cagalli's arm

"Oh some one I just forgot man sorry miss" said athrun as he was trying to play it off

"The name is hibiki jerk" cagalli said as she took a few steps forward knowing athrun knew her last name and that was the name she wanted him to address her by

" oh hibiki is your name is it" said athrun as she wanted cagalli to say her name was cagalli to him

" my 1st name is cagalli but I don't know and if I did I don't think I would like you any ways so hibiki is the name you would address me by ok zala" said cagalli as she pulled on shinn hands and left out the door

A few moments later shinn came bursting in the door and said

"Ummm.. Cagalli is tried so I am going to bring her to the suite " said shinn as he rushed back out the door

Cagalli's pov

_I cant believe this why athrun had to be shinn's brother any body even a monkey would be better my god why why me what have I don't wrong except for making that mistake going wit athrun but cant you forgive me ahhhh my life was just getting back together _

_Fuc were can I find a arcade around here _

_Shinn's pov_

_Damn I knew she wasn't going to stay at the spot were I told her to I gotta go ask for some one to help me_

Normal pov

"athrun can you help me find cagalli she must have gone somewhere I cant find her" said shinn as he gotten in front of athrun

' alright shin ill help you" athrun said as he stormed out the door and as everyone was looking at him


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8

"shinn I think she would be at the arcade" said Athrun as he ran in front of shinn

"were is the arcade bro" said shinn as he caught up to Athrun

"you told me games were silly how would you know were the arcade is Athrun" said shinn as he stop Athrun from running

"it is just I umm.. er… just forget about the important thing is finding cagalli

"lets go I see her " athrun said as he ran up to the door to the arcade

"cagalli " shinn yelled as he ran up to her when she was on the dance dance revolution on

the song cuz every time we touch

"athrun" cagalli said in a whisper so no one could hear but athrun heard

"cagalli why did you leave" shinn said as he gave her a hug

Athrun watch enviously because he couldn't hold cagalli like that any more

" shinn I'm sorry " cagalli said as she gave him a kiss

_Die athrun I've moved on and so did you oh how I wish this was you I was kissing_

Athrun turned as he saw cagalli kiss his brother

"umm " athrun said to get cagalli's attention to break up the kiss

"sorry bro" said shinn as he grabbed cagalli's hand and walked up to athrun and said

"I think we should go to the suite" said shinn as he blinked at cagalli

"alright" athrun said as he started walking

"no I don't wanna go to the suite" said caglli as she just stood there

"why " said shinn with a confused expression on his face

" who is paying for it " said cagalli as she looked up at athrun

"athrun is" said shinn as he looked at athrun

"that's why be cuz he might tell one of the servents to put poison in my food" said cagalli

with her pouting lips

"wh…why would he do that "said shinn as he looked at caglli

"because he would" said cagalli as she started walking

"where would you stay cagalli" shinn said sarcastically

"my house where else" said cagalli as she smiled thinking the expression on athrun's face that she was going to the house where they first met

"where is it" shinn said as he ran up to cagalli

"athrun you tell him where it is" cagalli said as she walked through the sliding doors and

to her motorcycle and went

sorry readers it took me awhile cuz of school next one will come up soon promise


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9

"Hey athrun how do you know where cagalli lives" said shinn suspiciously

As athrun went in the car

"Umm I was looking for houses and her house was… had an open house and I met her there ummm why do you ask shinn" said athrun trying to lie at his best to lie

"No reason just wanna know" said shinn as he went in the car after athrun

"Ok well let me drive you to the suite" athrun said as he started the ignition

Back to cags

"Wow I miss being here "said cagalli as she started to remember athrun and the "place"

"_aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhagahgahgahgahgahahgahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaahghgahghagahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Cagalli screamed as the man tied her to his bed _

"_Shut up wench" said the man with the purpled colored hair as he pulled off her shirt and ripped off her bra_

_Then he unzipped her pants and quickly removed them and her panties _

"_No nononononononooooooooooooooooo please don't" said cagalli as he started to remove his boxers _

"_Shut up wench another word and I will slit your throat" the stranger said as he started to kiss her neck _

"_I don't give a fuck slit me I rather die then have your lil man in me you fuckin bastard" said cagalli as she took her knee and jammed it at his crouch as hard as she can _

_Then…_

"_Yuna you sick fucker" said a man with dark blue hair_

"_Well what do you want im having and you come out of nowhere going to ruin my time wit this wench" said yuna _

"_Yuna she doesn't want to be with you so let her go before I... i.." said athrun as he saw cagalli kicking yuna off the bed_

"_You bit5h" yuna said as he got back on the bed and slapped her across the face then he pulled her hair so her head would be closer to his face and said_

"_you would be nothing with out me cagalli you ran from u-r house and was on the street and you was alone in the ally way until I found you feed and housed you and all of that is not free now pay the price cagalli" yuna said as he threw her across the room_

"_Yuna stop" athrun said as he got on the bed and punched yuna in the stomach and ran to cagalli to pick her up and carried her out the door and said _

"_Where is your house miss" said athrun as he went to another door and got her some clothes to wear_

" _It is cagalli and I don't need your help so just leave me alone athrun" said cagalli as she started to walk out the door but something or someone grabbed her wrist_

"_No I help cuz I wanted to and by the looks back there seemed like you need a lot of help and I wont leave you alone until I know that you are safe from harms way cagalli I see the person from behind your eyes you cant hind yourself from me I know for your father sent me to look after you to be your personal but secretive body guard cagalli I have been doing this for 3 yrs and now I don't wanna be a secret any more I want to be with you" said Athrun as he took cagalli into his arms and hugged her then he pulled them apart and said _

"_cagalli do you not feel the same because if you do not then I will understand…" said Athrun as he was cut off by Cagalli's lips locked with his _

_She entered waiting for him to respond then his tongue entwined with cagalli's making her run her fingers through his dark midnight hair and his arms holding her tighter and higher to make her become closer to him but the kiss had to stop for they were both running out of breath _

"_Athrun I .. Im sorry I don't know what happen " cagalli said as she turned to leave out the door and she ran as fast as she can to her house_

" _I cant believe what I just did im so stupid him loving me will only get one of us or both hurt and I cant bear myself to cause him that kind of pain" said cagalli as she gotten in her shower feeling dirty after what had just happen between her and Yuna _

"_I am soo sleepy" said cagalli as she just put on her bra and boxers to go to sleep in and went to go lock her doors so her dad wouldn't be able to come in ( I mean she just ran away from home) _

_(she's asleep right now)_

"_Cagalli"_

_Cagalli was turning in her bed sweating hearing some one her name she opened her eyes she is found in a dark place she sees her dad and brother walking away from her then someone appears it athrun_

_But he turns and walks away she screams "athrun"_

_But he still walks she screams louder_

"_ATHRUN"_

_Cagalli wakes up breathing hard and feels hands on her shoulder and she opens her eyes to see_

_Athrun_

"_cagalli im sorry I didn't come after you " said athrun as he pulled her closer to him_

"_athrun please don't say sorry it is not your fault" said cagalli as she pulled away from their hug_

"_cagalli I" said athrun as he was cut off by cagalli_

"_athrun please stay with me if its not the trouble" sad cagalli as she looked at her sheets that she was sleeping with_

"_cagalli I will never leave you" athrun said as he gave her a surprise kiss_

_SMACK_

_Cagalli slapped him _

" _hey wht was that for i_

_Athrun said_

"_don't ever do that again it was unexpected athrun anyways you might of thought I cant kiss it is my fri.. never mind" said cagalli blushing like a red cherry_

"_cagalli ha I took your 1st kiss" said athrun as he got whacked on the said of his head_

_Athrun kissed cagalli passionately waiting for her and as he thought she made the kiss deepen and she played a little with his tongue teasing him at the same time and he like that to while they were kissing she slid her hands under his shirt to feel his sculpted chest and he took off her bra and started to massage her nipples making her moan_

"_Athrun" cagalli gasp _

_Athrun nodded he removed his pants_

_Cagalli removed his shirt and she took off her boxers Athrun said_

"_cagalli are you sure it might hurt" said Athrun as he look at those amber eyes_

"_yeah" said cagalli as she gave him a kiss_

_Athrun entered as cagalli held to him and he thrushes in and out of cagalli but slowly so he wouldn't hurt as much then he hears_

"_athrun faster " gasp cagalli as he knew the pain went away and all she felt was sweet pleasure that athrun had caused and he was happy and she was to then they stopped for a while and she went down to his lap and pot her small hands on his memberand she licked the tip and saw how athrun was in a pleasurable state and she went further and sucked his member and gave athrun an orgasm and then she crawled to reach athruns face and gave him a kiss a lil taste of him self then she laid on his sculpted chest and fell asleep _

End flash back

"wow" said cagalli as she thought of how she wished she never met athrun for if she didn't she wont have this happy memories and if she didn't have them it wouldn't cause her soo much pain to miss him


	10. Chapter 10

Chappie 10

Cagalli went to sleep and had felt someone's presence in her room and at that moment she knew who it was and said

"athrun why are you here your brother wont approve if your in my room"said cagalli as she stood and went to walk towards her door Athrun walked towards her and grabbed her wrist and said

"cagalli how could you do this to me you knew shinn was my brother and you did something so agh I am so ashamed of…" athrun said as he gotten intrupted by cagalli

"so your ashamed of me that's it that's why you don't want me to be with you athrun ok I understand but I never knew that shinn was your brother ." said cagalli as she held in tears from her amber eyes

Cagalli smelt something..

"wine" cagalli said as she turned to athrun and he was drunk

"athrun are you drunk?'said cagalli as she raised his head so she can look at his face

"no cags Im just tired "said athrun as cagalli put his arms around her shoulder for support

"athrun you should lay down"said cagalli ignoring wht he had said earlier

"cags I didn't mean wht I said I just something came over I was drinking and I didn't mean to say whht I said I would never become ashamed of you I never was" said athrun as he sat on her bed

"athrun you need to rest so just lay down and I'll get you some coffe to make you a little more sober k" said cagall I as she gotten up to walk to the door

Cagalli's pov

_Athrun is too drunk to know this is real he would probably wake up in the moring and be surprised he is here when he takes this coffee I'll make him leave not to make the situation worse between me and him._

Cagalli started to walk up the stairs as she was done making the coffee

"um athrun im done with your coffee"said cagalli

"cagalli come here" said athrun as he waved his hand to gesture her to come here

"athrun you need to drink the coffee come on athrun"said cagalli as she can over trying to not spill the coffee when she put the cup close to his lips

"cagalli I loved you with all my heart" said athrun as he took the coffee cup and put it down on the table

"athrun you "loved"me but not anymore now I would like it if you left"said cagalli as she turned her head around so he couldn't see her face

then he grabbed her wrist for he knew she was going to walk away

"cagalli I still love you"athrun said as he pulled her on to the bed

"athrun this is wrong please athrun"said cagalli as athrun started to remove her shirt and she nothing under it

"athrun your making a mistake"said cagalli as he removed her boxers

"cagalli if you're my mistake you're my best"said athrun as he gave her a passonate kiss this is what made cagalli give in

"athrun now do it now this is the only and last time"said cagalli as she removed his clothes from top to bottom

"cagalli I want you I need you"said athrun as he went in her

cagalli moan as athrun went faster and then she reached her point they had gotten off of each other and athrun laid there as cagalli went under the sheets she wrapped her little hands around his"thing" and she jerked it up and down she saw how he was getting an orgasm from her and It made her happy and then she licked the tip of his thing to make him want more and he did "cagalli"athrun said to urge her to go on what she was doing

then she sucked it and then athrun felt so good it was the best sexual feeling he ever gotten better then meryin

then cagalli got up and kissed him on the lips and feel asleep next to him

"cagalli I don't want this to be our last time"athrun said as he kissed her onher forehead

"athrun it has already ended cherish this while you can cuz it wont come back" said cagalli as she laid her head on his chest

ha lemon


End file.
